


Somewhere I Belong

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks out over the harbor and reflects on his own pregnancy, before Castiel joins him. Warnings for Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a Linkin Park song of the same name

The sounds of seagulls broke the air as Dean leant upon a set of iron railings, elbows growing damp from the rain dusting the rusting surfaces beneath his arms. He sighed, inhaling the scents of water and the more acrid smell of diesel, which reached down his throat and made him feel as though he wanted to choke. He leant back slightly, but that didn't make the stench nor the feeling of nausea go away. He knew that the pregnancy pushing his abdomen out had more to do with the nausea than the smell and he tried to settle it down with no results. He still felt as sick as he ever did.

He straightened, and watched as seagulls flew overhead, crying out their raucous yet strangely lonely cries as they flew past him, as he watched boats slowly sailing past him across the harbor. Some were getting ready to dock, while still others were leaving, pulling out of the harbor into the bay and then on out to the sea. He watched them leave, feeling a little envious that they had a destination, someplace to be, when he felt as though he had no place at all to go, nowhere he belonged.

Then he thought of Castiel, the life that was growing inside him and he smiled, passing one hand over his regnant stomach to remind himself off all that he did have, and all that he had to look forward to. He did have someplace to be; he now had a home to call his own, somewhere he belonged and could go home to at night. Castiel would be waiting there for him every night, despite the things they both had to get done during the day and Dean smiled fondly at the thought.

Finally, he had a purpose again. He'd felt adrift since the Apocalypse finally ended, and Sam had returned from Hell. Dean's brother had hung around for a time but soon retreated, leaving Dean free to spend more time with Castiel and the impending baby. Sam, although living his own life now, was never far away, always a phone call away and a quick walk and even quicker drive a few blocks away. Sam seemed happy for Dean and Castiel and their situation and seemed to be looking forward to the baby, to being an uncle for the first time.

Dean sighed and swiped one protective hand over his pregnant belly, knowing that with a few extra layers of clothing, he could pass himself off as an overweight man rather than a pregnant one, therefore forestalling awkward questions from all of the wrong people. He sighed, happy in the knowledge that the baby would be his and Castiel's secret little miracle until he or she was born, whereupon the baby would simply become a miracle.

He heard the flaps of heavy wings cutting through the air and Dean knew without looking that it wasn't one of the seagulls behind him. Their wings didn't make as much noise as Castiel's did, but then again, Dean mused, Castiel's wings were far larger than any seagull's and far more pleasurable to the touch. He should know, he'd spent enough nights wrapped in their downy softness, stroking them endlessly and kissing the tips of every feather, pleasuring his angelic lover night after night as much as Castiel pleasured him.

He turned finally and smiled at Castiel, who stood slightly back and away from Dean, blue eyes resting intently on Dean's thickening frame. Dean held his arms out slightly in invitation and Castiel closed the distance between them gladly, sliding his arms around Dean's thickening middle, soft lips curling into an even softer smile at his lover.

Dean felt the warmth from Castiel's body leeching into his own and he didn't realize until that moment just how cold he was. He felt a slight rippling in the air around him and the added comfort of Castiel's wings folding around him to give him extra warmth, despite the fact that the feathered appendages remained invisible to t he human eye. Dean was grateful for the extra warmth and he leant in to press a grateful kiss to Castiel's mouth, glad that the angel always seemed to know just what he wanted at any given time. They'd spent so long together, that they seemed to know each other's needs before they even spoke them aloud, and Dean never could get used to the feeling. He hoped he never did; the feeling was always exciting, to know that someone obviously cared and loved him a great deal, that he loved in return with all of his expansive heart.

He leant his forehead against Castiel's shoulder, before he turned his head slightly to press a quick kiss to one of Castiel's invisible wings and pressing another kiss to the angel's fragranced neck. Castiel held him, a gentle purr working in his throat at the tender contact from his lover, before he stroked one hand over Dean's pregnancy protectively.

"Come on, let's get you home, Dean; it's too cold out here," Castiel observed as he started to lead Dean away. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Nothing really, just watching the boats sailing past," Dean said with a shrug. "Nothing more than that."

Castiel gave him a sly look before nodding in satisfaction when he detected that Dean wasn't lying. He was glad that Dean seemed contented with his lot and he pressed one hand against Dean's abdomen proudly. He glanced down and nodded gently in pride.

"Let's go home," he repeated, as though that was all that mattered right then.

And to them, it did; nothing was more important to them now than they had somewhere they belonged.


End file.
